


Eternity

by fallendarknight86



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, Female Relationships, Femslash, Fluff, One Shot, Romance, Sexual Content, Supernatural Elements, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-04-30 23:30:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14507826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallendarknight86/pseuds/fallendarknight86
Summary: Can a vampire and a high school girl survive the challenges of time and death?





	Eternity

 

 

**ETERNITY**

 

She knew it was too late in the evening, even for a city like Lima.

 

Glee had run late, and she had missed the last bus, that could’ve taken her home. Her Dads were out for a medical convention in Chicago and no one had offered her to give her a ride home, not even Kurt.

 

With her nose buried in the lapel of her pink coat, she held her bag tightly to her chest and started on the familiar path towards her neighborhood. It usually didn’t take her long to get there, but it was cold and dark outside, so it almost felt like the distance had multiplied and it was taking her double the usual time, to get home.

 

Looking around, she felt under the impression someone else was right behind her, but she didn’t find anyone. She grabbed onto the rape whistler she usually had around her neck and quickened her steps. Her neighborhood wasn’t really that far, it was just across the Lima Park. She drastically changed her usual route and took the shortcut through the park, hoping to run in some late runner or anyone that could’ve stepped in to help her.

 

“Whoever is there, I have 911 on the phone!” She shouted, when she heard familiar steps falling in synch with hers. Rachel started running towards the Park’s gate, cutting through the grass and having left the usual walking path. She felt her follower right on her tail, advancing on her like a predator on its prey.

 

She was just mere feet away from the gate, when she fell onto the ground with a body pinning her down onto her back. Her assaulter threw her bag to the side and pinned her hands to each side of her head, keeping her down with his strength.

 

“No! No! Please, I’ll give you anything. My money, my phone…just don’t hurt me!” She fought back, trying to get away from his grip, but he was too strong for her.

 

“Shut up, RuPaul!” He groaned and slapped her hard, turning her head to the side to expose her delicious neck to his eyes. “Just one bite…one fucking bite and I’ll be safe!”

 

“Leave me alone! Help!” Rachel tried to shout, but he clamped his hand down on her mouth. She tried to bite into it, but the awful smell of rotten and death made her stomach churn and wish to throw up.

 

“Goodbye, Berry!” He smirked and leaned down to sink his teeth into her neck…

 

“Goodbye, fucker!” Another voice came from behind him and a pointy stick sunk into his heart from behind, turning him into dust.

 

When Rachel opened her eyes, almost sure of her death, she found herself staring up into a familiar pair of concerned hazel eyes. Eyes that had hunted her dreams – still were hunting them – and that still never failed to make her feel safe.

 

“Quinn…” She sighed in relief. The blonde helped her stand up and cleaned her from the dusted guy, who was now a distant memory.

 

“Are you alright?” Quinn’s cold hands cupped her face, inspecting her face for any other wound or mark, besides the forming bruise on her offended cheek.

 

“Yeah.” She could only nod and take a step forward, burrowing her face into the nape of the blonde’s shoulder, with her hand pressed against her chest, where her heart was supposed to beat.

 

“You shouldn’t be walking home, so late at night. I was almost too late…” She nuzzled into her hairline, breathing into the familiar scent of her shampoo and hair conditioner.

 

“But you weren’t…” Rachel looked up and kissed her under her chin, smiling when the taller blonde tightened her grip around her.

 

“I won’t let you walk alone after sunset, anymore.” Quinn leaned down to brush her lips against Rachel’s, who reciprocated and gripped the front of her shirt a little tighter.

 

“My hero.” The brunette slipped her hand under the hem of her top, to grip the familiar cross dangling around the blonde’s neck. She brushed her thumb over it and stared up at the blonde, who had her eyes fixed on her and wore a small smile.

 

  **RQRQRQRQRQRQRQ**

“Why do you keep on climbing your way up to my window, instead of walking through the door like any normal girlfriend would do?” Rachel leaned against the frame of her window, with her arms crossed over her chest.

 

“Because I’m not what you’d call normal?” Quinn leaned against the railing behind her, eyes roaming all over the petite girl’s frame, clad in night clothes. Tight night clothes.

 

“What’s normal? What’s not?” She beckoned her closer and reached behind herself, to slide the glass door open.

 

“An older girlfriend? That’s normal. A 150-years old cursed vampire? Not really…” Quinn advanced on the small balcony and braced herself against the window frame, looking down at the brunette.

 

“You’re no longer cursed…” Rachel stepped back into the bedroom and took a seat on the edge of her queen-sized bed.

 

“I can’t get in, you know?” She hovered the threshold, staring down at the brunette with her captivating hazel eyes.

 

“Why do you keep on asking me to revoke your access? I know you wouldn’t hurt me.” Rachel nodded and whispered those two simple words, that allowed the blonde inside.

 

“Because I’m still a bloody monster and I’d rather die, than hurting you.” Quinn threw her coat to the side, followed by her biker’s boots. Within two steps, she was hovering the brunette on the mattress – in the middle of the bed – on her fours.

 

“You won’t hurt me, I trust you with my life.” Rachel tugged at the hem of her tank top, throwing it to the floor. Leaning up, she trailed her lips along the side of the vampire’s neck, while her short nails scraped along her chest and down her firm abs, to dip under the waistband of her ripped jeans.

 

“Why am I always the one undressed here?” Quinn smirked when her pants opened and loosened around her hips, showing her lack of underwear underneath.

 

“Because I’m faster than you…” Rachel didn’t even have time to finish that sentence, that she found herself on her stomach, with her shorts lowered around her ankles and her shirt ripped off her. “Fuck, you need to stop tearing into my clothes.”

 

“Stop provoking me” Quinn’s front flattened against her back. With her pants down to her mid thighs, she made sure to rub her crotch against Rachel’s firm ass, that ground back into her.

 

“I thought you’d be better at this patience thing, given your age and all that jazz…” Rachel moaned when the vampire’s cold hand slipped between her legs, rubbing along her folds from behind.

 

“I’ve waited almost all my life to meet my soulmate, pardon me if I want to seize any moment with her, whenever I can.” Quinn whispered hotly into her ear, making Rachel squirm under her. Her fingers reached lower to slip into her core, pumping steadily in and out.

 

“God, I love you…” Rachel whimpered in pleasure. Her head turned against the pillow, to look up into the blonde’s eyes who never looked away.

 

“I do too, baby…” Quinn nuzzled into her cheek, breathing hard, even if she didn’t even need to do that. It was just out of habit. It was easy to fall into the same rhythm of Rachel’s erratic panting, given she was the source of that pleasure.

 

**RQRQRQRQRQRQRQ**

“What time is it?” Rachel reached for her companion, but she was already sitting up and fetching her clothes.

 

“It’s almost sunrise.” Quinn looked over her shoulder. The sight before her eyes would have taken her breath away, had she been still alive. Rachel was wrapped in the sheets, glowing in the aftermath of their satisfying sexual encounter, and stretched like a sexy kitten, who just tempted her to slip back under the covers and caress her all over again.

 

“Next time, we should stay at your place. I want my cuddles…” Rachel yawned and leaned on her elbows, not caring about the way the blanket slipped down her front, to leave her chest bare.

 

“Or we should buy you darker curtains…” Quinn leaned over to take one of those dark nipples into her mouth. Her tongue lapped at the hard nub, twisting it slowly as she climbed back onto the mattress and settled between the girl’s open legs. “I should go…”

 

“I’m not keeping you…” Rachel arched into her touch. Her hands slipped under the hem of her pants, cupping her bare backside with her palms. “Stay…”

 

“What about your Dads?” Quinn stood up to get rid of her shirt and pants, before slipping back within the warm cocoon of blankets and body heat.

 

“They’re out for the week, medical conference in Chicago.” The brunette slid her hands down Quinn’s back, pulling her flushed against her. Their cores rubbed slowly together, making it easier to fall into the rhythm they had found the previous night.

 

“Good thing I closed the curtains…” Quinn moaned. Her palms slid against the mattress, till they gripped its edges for support. Hips rolled back and forth, causing more friction between their thighs.

 

“Yes.” The brunette flipped them over and sat up, straddling the blonde vampire. Her hips rolled back and forth, grinding herself against Quinn’s wetness, that mixed with her own. Their clits bumped hard, making it even more pleasurable for them. “Fuck, I’m not gonna last…”

 

“Same, baby…” The blonde sat up and buried her head into her neck. Her teeth grazed over her pulse point, making it more tempting to sink her teeth in and drink from her, as they neared their climax together. She knew her lover’s blood would be even sweeter, during sex but she had never tasted Rachel. She couldn’t go there…

 

“Bite me. I know you want that…” Rachel whispered into her ear. Her hand cupped the back of her head, keeping her face into her neck as she desperately ground down against Quinn’s core. She was so close.

 

“I can’t…I wouldn’t be able to stop.” Quinn pulled back and leaned up, claiming Rachel’s lips in a hard kiss. Rolling them over, she slammed herself down onto the brunette’s center, as she tumbled off the edge.

 

“Quinn!!” Rachel followed soon after. Her core gushed against Quinn’s, who had collapsed on top of her and was simply lying there, pressed up into her.

 

“Fuck.” She breathed hard. She was tired and thoroughly satisfied.

 

“Mm…” Rachel pushed against her chest, rolling her over onto her back, only to settle against her chest and into her arms. Her head tucked under the vampire’s chin and her hand rested on the cross, between her breasts, where no heart was beating.

 

“I’ll set the alarm…you have school in the morning, Miss.” Quinn reached for her phone and set the alarm, before pulling the brunette closer.

 

“Don’t remind me. I’d rather stay here and sleep in your arms.” Rachel yawned against her neck, snuggling up into the blonde.

 

“I’m the vampire between us…” Quinn chuckled and pulled the blanket over the shivering brunette.

 

“Don’t be noisy…go to sleep.” The brunette mumbled and curled into the older vampire’s arms, who succumbed to her own tiredness.

 

**RQRQRQRQRQRQRQ**

 

“Rachel, are you listening to me?” Finn leaned against her locker and was waving a hand in front of her, to catch her attention.

 

“Yes, Finn. I’m listening to you and I also see you here…what can I do for you?” Rachel slammed her locker shut.

 

“Are you free, tonight? We could go through the Glee routine for Regionals and then go to Breadsticks?” He smiled charmingly, but it had no effect on her. Not anymore, at least.

 

“I have previous engagements, sorry. We can do the Glee thing on Monday, after school.” She checked the clock at the end of the hallway. One hour left and then she could see Quinn.

 

“Are you going to see that girl, again?” He frowned, straightening up. “She’s weird, Rachel. You shouldn’t hang out with her…”

 

“You were never entitled to tell me what to do and with whom, Finn. Not even when we were together, albeit for that very short period.” She huffed, crossing her arms over her chest. “You don’t know her and I’m big enough to make my own choices, thank you very much.”

 

“Isn’t it weird she is not attending this school? Why isn’t she in college? She is never out during the daylight and I heard rumors about going around at night…girls shouldn’t roam around alone, they give people-“

 

“What, Finn? Do you think that just because a girl is out at night, something horrible should happen to her? God, do you still live in the Dark Ages? Wake up, Finn.” She couldn’t believe those words were coming out of his mouth.

 

“I’m not saying they’re asking for it, Rachel. Just that…there are bad people out there and Lima is not as safe as it used to be. I’d protect you…”

 

“From what? I don’t need your protection. I can take care of myself pretty well, thanks.” She checked the time again, but it was still too early to leave, despite her strong urge to. “What about New York huh? You’d drop Burt’s shop to become my personal bodyguard? Don’t be ridiculous…”

 

“I haven’t decided anything about my future, Rachel. I could follow you to NY, if you wanted me to…for us…” He rubbed the back of his head. Football scholarships were not an option, but maybe he could find a part time job as a waiter or something like that.

 

“What ‘us’? We barely had 1 month together, before you broke up with me for Santana and now, you want to rekindle our romance because I’m no longer available? You can’t have me, Finn, and I don’t want you.”

 

“I apologized for having dumped you, didn’t I? I was stupid. I want to be with you, Rach. I want to be your leading man and go to NY with you. We can start over, there…”

 

“Oh God, are you that delusional? What would you do in NY? I applied to all those Arts school because I want to become a Broadway star!!! It’s my dream…what is yours? You can’t let my dreams dictate what you’ll do, Finn. It will never work…” With that said, she turned around on her heels and walked towards the main door, needing some fresh air.  

 

**RQRQRQRQRQRQRQ**

 

When Rachel entered the basement, Quinn knew her petite girlfriend was in a mood. Untying her boxing gloves, she dropped them to the floor and walked up to the brunette, who was descending the stairs leading to the gym.

 

“What did he say?” Quinn stood at the bottom of the staircase, looking up into her angry eyes. She knew it had been Finn. She could smell his cheap cologne from 20 miles away and it was all over Rachel.

 

“He is a moron, remind me why I even dated him in the first place?” She rested her hands on Quinn’s strong shoulders, kneading the tensed muscles with her fingers.

 

“Temporary insanity? I had a nightmare about getting into a car accident to rush to your wedding, with him.” She shook her head and stepped in, hugging the brunette to her. “You shouldn’t let him get under your skin like that. He’ll be a distant memory in a few months…”

 

“You’re right.” She nodded and let Quinn lift her off the last step, carrying her to the middle of the room, by the punching bag. “You never told me about this nightmare, though…”

 

“It’s nothing. You’re here, with me. That’s all that matters.” Quinn leaned down to brush a tender kiss on her lips.

 

“It’s something…you can talk to me, Lucy.” Rachel cupped her face, holding her in place as the familiar name made her want to pull back.

 

“I hate that name.” Quinn sighed. Her first name reminded her of her murderous past. It reminded her of all the lives she had taken, of the bloody path she had left behind.

 

“You’re her. You’re still Lucy, but you have a soul.” The brunette pulled her down for another soft kiss, locking her hands around her neck. “You learnt from that, Quinn, and you won’t go down that path anymore.”

 

“How can you be sure of that? I see all those faces in my dreams, whenever I close my eyes. I hear their screams or them begging to be saved. I’m a fucking monster.” Quinn pulled back and threw a solid punch to the sack, letting it fly across the room and into the wall.

 

“You can’t change your past, but you can learn from that.” Rachel wrapped her arms around her from behind, resting her head against her shoulder. “A monster can’t love, Quinn, but I feel that love whenever I’m with you. I feel it even we’re apart…”

 

“You’re my soulmate, Rachel.” Turning around, she pulled the brunette into her and buried her face into the crook of her neck. “I’d be lost without you.”

 

“I wouldn’t feel so safe and loved if you were a monster.” Rachel smiled and raised herself on her tiptoes, to hold her tighter. “I wouldn’t want the rest of my life with you, if I feared you…”

 

“You do?” Quinn pulled back enough to stare down at her.

 

“Yes. I would even give up on Broadway, for you…but I hope I can have you both.” Rachel cupped her cheeks and smiled up at her older lover.

 

“I’d never keep you from Broadway.” She smiled knowingly and tightened her grip around her waist. “Do you think this is the appropriate moment to tell you I have a flat in Tribeca? Actually, a couple of condos.”

 

“Why am I finding out, just now?” Rachel slapped her chest and crossed her arms over her chest, pouting.

 

“You never asked and I didn’t want to assume. 150 Years on Earth can help a girl run a business, you know?” Quinn nuzzled her cheek softly, peppering it with soft kisses. “You could have your own apartment if you wish. I wouldn’t want to impose…”

 

“Are you kidding me? Do you think I’ll bypass the idea of waking up with you there? I would move you in my house, if my Dads allowed us to…” She mumbled, tilting her head to the side to let her go through her sweet assault.

 

“If they knew what I do to you, behind locked doors….” Quinn chuckled and licked along her pulse, feeling the blood pumping in.

 

“Good thing my room is soundproof…” Rachel leaned up and crashed their lips together, smirking when the blonde vampire lifted her off the floor, to carry to her own private bedroom.

 

**RQRQRQRQRQRQRQ**

 

_One Year Later_

 

“How was patrolling?” Rachel mumbled softly, burrowing into her partner’s pillow.

 

“Quiet. Nothing to report, ma’am…” Quinn chuckled and slipped her pale arm across her bare waist, finding her usual place as the big spoon.

 

“Shut up.” She grunted, pinching her forearm. “I was just checking.”

 

“I’m kidding, baby.” The blonde pulled her girlfriend closer, burying her head into her hair. Her senses were inebriated by the familiar scent coming from the brunette, who had visibly switched to her ‘springtime’ body lotion. “How was school?”

 

“Besides my dance teacher being a bitch?” Turning around, Rachel tucked her head under Quinn’s chin, who closed her arms around her head, protectively.

 

“She probably wants to fuck you.” Chuckling, she earned a slap against her stomach.

 

“Don’t be so crass. Just because she is hard on me, it doesn’t mean she wants in my pants…” Rachel nuzzled along her long neck, trailing her lips slowly up and down.

 

“Like they say ‘Odi et amo’, lover. Also, you told me she’s hot and has killer abs.” Quinn smirked when Rachel nipped a little harder on her pulse. Hadn’t she been blessed with superhuman strength, she’d have winced in pain.

 

“It was just an observation.” She pushed the vampire on her back and slipped on top of her, between her bent knees. “I don’t care about what she looks like, I already have my hot blonde girlfriend with even better abs.” She sat up on her thighs, pressing down onto those abs for support.

 

“You don’t need to sweet talk me baby, I’m already naked in your bed.” Quinn smirked. She loved riling her girlfriend up. Sex with Rachel was even hotter, after their banters.

 

“Our bed.” She pulled her to sit up and draped her arms around her neck, playing with her blonde hair.

 

“True that.” Quinn dropped her smirk, only to replace it with a soft smile. “You’re so gorgeous, did I tell you that?”

 

“Not today.” Rachel dropped their foreheads together, closing her eyes when strong arms circled her back and waist, holding her tenderly.

 

“You’re gorgeous and strong and talented. I still can’t believe you’re mine…” Quinn whispered softly. “After all these years on my own, I had lost any hope to find my salvation…but then you came around.”

 

“Quinn…” Rachel opened her eyes to stare down at her lover. The way her eyes glowed, in the dark, made her knees weak.

 

“I can’t promise a life in the spotlight, the way you’d deserve. But I’ll always be by your side, even in the dark, if you’ll have me…” The blonde slipped one of her rings off and took Rachel’s hand, slipping the golden band over her finger.

 

“Does this…” The brunette was crying slowly. Her heart was thumping so hard in her chest. “I…”

 

“I’m not proposing, Rach, at least not yet. I know you picked your wedding ring when you were 8 and your fathers took you to Tiffany’s, for the first time. I’ll make that wish come true, when the time is right for me to ask you that question and for you to answer.” She brushed her cold thumb over her knuckles. “This ring is a family tradition, the only one I can hold onto, given my condition.” Quinn leaned up to kiss her softly. “It’s a promise that I will love you forever…”

 

“God, Quinn.” Rachel cupped her face with her palms and pressed their lips hard together. “I love you so much.” She pushed her on her back and pulled the covers above their heads…

 

**The end**


End file.
